Snake Skins and Raven claws
by deaths-sympathy
Summary: Luna/Draco smut my boyfriend wrote because we're kinky like that and there isnt enough Draco luna stuff around


_**Snake Skins and Raven Claws**_

**I'm so bored. Monday and that short little screwt of a teacher Flitwick is drawling on about something pointless again. Telling one of the Third year Hufflepuffs who managed to get into the advanced class how "Concentration is key" and "You must remember the basic principles of-", Bloody hell it makes me want to vomit!**

**I let out a deep sigh, showing my mark displeasure of having to come to this class every week. I just ignore the lot of them. I don't even care anymore to look and see if Crabbe or Goyle have followed suit as they normally do and sigh for pretending how bored they are. They don't know it but I happen to know that they have a great fondness for the class. If only to laugh at how funny Professor Flitwick looks when he waves his wand. I guess anything so trivial can entertain a set of lummox like them.**

**This class is a waste of time for me though; normally I resign myself to dragging my wand across the oak wood desk in front of me and scoring it with some kind of miner fire spell.**

**I sit back for a moment to admire my latest bit of work, a little bit less then perfect rendition of the dark mark. I had just enough time to notice that the eye on the right side was too big before the wood seemed to grow back to fill the spot. Once again I let out a deep sigh, it does that every time.**

**I pull my watch out from my pocket and look at it, impatiently determining that we still have another half hour of class left. Hell.**

**I scan the room for a moment or two, looking to see if there was anything worth considering interesting for even a second or two. A group of Hufflepuffs playing with a small paper mouse one of them had folded. Instantly I wanted to transfigure it into a snake and have it strike them one after another, but that was hardly worth thinking about. Once again I start to score the desk out of lack of anything better to do, when suddenly across the room a loud scream erupts out followed closely by a shattering BANG!**

"**Miss. Lovegood!" Flitwick rushed across the room his face a brilliant scarlet of rage, "How many times do I have to tell you, you are not to perform experimental magic in my classroom!"**

**It wasn't hard to see past the infuriated dwarf; Luna Lovegood sat with her wand raised up to eye level, as if examining what had gone wrong with it that made her spell come out that way. Next to her and smoking rather heavily, was a large pink puff of frilly hair. It must have been one of her fellow Ravenclaws but no one could see her face. I let out a laugh nearly equal to the explosion just moments ago, to which all the Slytherins all began to join in, but no one else.**

"**I'm sorry Professor; there must have been a Gnargal in Miss. Blooms hair." Luna gave Professor Flitwick a rather unapologetic smile, as if what she had just done was nothing, like she had just poured him Pumpkin Juice rather then Butterbeer.**

**I sat for a long time, no longer paying attention to yet another half finished mark on the desk, watching her without knowing I was even doing so. There was something strange about her, more then the obvious things anyways. Something that made it impossible for me to take my eyes from her. I started to wonder if anyone ever noticed how her hair and skin were nearly the same golden milky white color, or how her deep blue eyes seemed to match perfectly with her Ravenclaw tie with even the same faint sparkles of silver. Or how her-**

"**Malfoy?" Goyle tapped at my shoulder as if I had been dozing off, he looked slightly scarred, as if I may strike him if he got any closer to her…urm…me.**

"**Malfoy, we have to go to potions next right?" he said with his characteristic cluelessness.**

**I looked from Goyle and back to where Luna sat, just as she was gathering up her things and passing past the sobbing ball of puff that was her classmate. **

**Suddenly something strange happened.**

**It was faint and I still can't be sure that it was at me, but for a moment my eyes met hers and her mouth curved into a soft and barely legible smile. I'd become rather accustomed to most of the girls in my house giving me that very same smile that very same way, but somehow this was different. **

**I tried to act nonchalant and pass her back the same smile, but I couldn't keep my eyes from hers, I couldn't tare them away from her lips. She walked out the door and I had the sudden impulse to chase after her, but soon I was shaken back to reality again. "Malfoy? Are you 'aright?" Goyle said looking slightly bewildered.**

"**I'm fine Idiot!" I snapped "…How the bloody hell can you still not remember your classes?"**

**I stormed out of the classroom, secretly hoping to run into her, but nothing.**

**After classes I managed to escape from Crabbe and Goyle, which in truth wasn't harder then telling them to leave off. I walked my way down the dark corridors of the dungeon until reaching a flat stretch of stone wall. I faced it and said the password ****_Hang Man, _****the stone door hidden in the wall lurched and started to grind as it slid open. I stepped a foot into the common room, taking in the deep musky smell of the damp stone walls mixed with the burning fire from the fire place. The round green lamps that hung from the ceiling jingled slightly as the door slid itself shut again making the sound of colliding stones.**

**I walked my way past the table in the center of the room and sat down in one of the tall green armchairs near the fireplace. I glanced towards the window for a moment, several first year girls standing near it quickly turned to giggle at one another. It was raining outside, the sky had turned as dark as a Dementors robes.**

**I wonder if she likes the rain, if she likes to let it fall over her skin, or close her eyes when she does. **

**I sat for an hour or so until I finally decided to try and get some sleep, Tuesday classes seem some how centered around Saint Boy Potter and his little pack of Mudbloods and Muggle Lovers. I undo my tie and let it hang loose as I start to unbutton my shirt, getting halfway down before taking my robe off and tossing it down to the bed. I slip my tie from under my collar when I hear it, a faint knock at the door.**

**Before I manage to button my shirt up again I can see the shadow move underneath the door, a small scrap of folded parchment slides under the crack towards me. I take a step closer and the shadow vanishes. I reach down and grab it with the tips of my fingers, taking notice of the fact that the words ****"For Draco Malfoy"**** are emblazed in rather curly purple letters on the front. I look at it for a moment, turning it over to look on the other side, suspecting it might jump out and attack me somehow. I fold it open and my eyes widen as I read it to myself…**

**Dear Mister Draco Malfoy**

**I've noticed that you have been watching me lately,**

**So I would like to discus something with you in private.**

**Meet me in the Prefect's bathroom on the 4****th**** floor at midnight.**

**Sincerely Luna Lovegood**

**P.S. Wear this for protection**

**A small bottle cap from a Butterbeer bottle had been laced onto a string of purple that matched the lettering she used perfectly.**

**I spent the better part of five minutes clutching the note in my hands, shaking, trying to stop my mind from racing and my blood from running cold. I look at the note again, and then pull my silver pocket watch from my robes and click it open. **

**Its 11:47, that should give me just enough time to sneak up to the fourth floor unnoticed. I don't bother grabbing my robes or putting my tie back on, but just in case I remember to take my wand with me. Who knows, Potter might have put her up to this.**

"**_Lumos_****." The tip of my wand erupts into a small ball of light that spreads throughout the dark corridor.**

**The paintings stir in their Portraits and try to ignore me, or leave into another trying to find a better place to sleep. I work my way up, sneaking past the great hall entrance and onto the moving staircases.**

**I finally stop at the 4****th**** floor corridor and take a deep breath. The moonlight shines in through the windows so I lower my wand and douse its light. I can see the Bathroom door at the very end of the hall, and I start towards it. My footsteps making gentle echoes as I made my way on the stone floor. I stopped just short of the door and gripped my hand tightly around my wand, as if hoping that it might stop me somehow.**

**I inched my hand towards the door handle, but before I could even grasp it, the door seemed to open by itself. I choked down a harsh breath and stepped in.**

"**_Expeliarmus"_**** a small voice said rather delicately to my left and slightly behind me.**

**Before I had a chance to whip around and see who it was, my wand flew from my hand and landed into another's.**

"**Hello Draco Malfoy." It was her, it was Luna, looking rather pale in the moonlight. Her skin colored a kind of Ivory or Alabaster. Her hair was absolutely glowing, looking something like fine spun gold.**

**I was too enamored by her to notice that her wand was still pointed dangerously at me; too taken by how beautiful she looked, resembling a Nymph that I had seen in a picture once. Perfect.**

"**I dare say you won't be needing this." She raised the hand which held my wand and gave me a small smile before turning to the door, God that smile. It was the same smile that she had given me before in Charms, which had sent a warm shiver up my spine.**

**She raised her wand to the door and muttered ****_"Caloportus"_****, and I could hear as the door latch locked.**

"**What are you doing you Loony!?" I spat, more confused then anything, my face turning a fair shade of crimson as I realized what she actually was doing.**

"**Simply ensuring that we not be interrupted." She said with the same unconcerned expression on her face.**

"**Interrupted?"I said incredulously, not being able to think of much other then her.**

**She turned to face me for a moment and then simply started advance. Once she got closer I opened my mouth to try and voice some kind of protest to how ridiculous this was, how she was a Nutter, or anything else that would usually have come to my mind. But before my lips even parted to speak she raised her finger to my mouth, rested it on my lips and made a "ssshhhh-ing" noise. My heart began to thump madly in my chest as I tasted her finger against my mouth. I breathed in heavy as my eyes started to travel up and down over her figure. I hadn't noticed before but she wasn't wearing her robe. Her tie hung loosened down her chest. One would normally not have noticed but her clothes seemed unnaturally tight against her skin, like it was cut specifically to show off her curves. She was shorter then me so she stood slightly on her toes to reach up to may face, so I couldn't help but notice that her skirt rode up just an inch or so showing the back of her legs. And hell did I wish I could touch her skin.**

"**You have been watching me Draco Malfoy." Still she sounded completely unconcerned, and it was starting to become maddening!**

"**What makes you think I would have any interest in a Complete Nutter like you!?" I couldn't believe this, if she was trying to get me alone, I couldn't make myself believe that it was anything more then some kind of trick. A Stupid prank thought up by Potter or Weasley, or maybe even Granger. She may be a filthy muggle born but she's still clever enough to come up with something like this.**

"**I didn't say you had an interest in me Draco Malfoy. I just said that you have been watching me." She smiled again but this time it was a triumphant grin, like she has me caught and she knew it. ****_Double Hell_****.**

"**This is ridiculous!" My face changed color again and this time I could tell that she had seen it, and I had been hoping silently to myself that that was all that she had seen. I pushed past her, choking hard on a shuddering breath as the back of my hand grazed slightly across the skin of her leg. I grabbed the door handle intent to get out of here before I was made a fool of, but the door wouldn't budge.**

"**Let me out of here you-" but I cut myself short with my mouth still half open, just as her shirt fell with a small ruffle to the floor. She had taken down her stockings and now proceeded to pull her skirt down from her shapely hips. My eyes were glued to her, to every single curve of her skin. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her uniform!**

**I could see everything, every single bit of what her uniform seemed to outline was now within reaching distance. Her skin was milky pale over every inch of her body, which looked as perfect as some kind of goddess statue or angelic effigy. My eyes traced up the curve of her legs as they met into the gentle slit between them where a small amount of spun golden silk lie perfectly against her skin. I moved my gaze over her stomach, wanting desperately to rest my lips against it. Then up the round curve of the underside of her wonderfully perky breasts until I spent a moment or two taking in the sight of her only slightly pinkened and erect nipples. I could feel myself begin to ache for her, my pants becoming so tight it began to hurt. My hand slipped from the door latch and fell to my side. ****_Triple Hell_****.**

**She turned her eyes towards me, smiling as she noticed the evidence of her display.**

**She said nothing, but her eyes narrowed and again her mouth curved into a strangely seductive smile.**

**She turned from me and walked towards the bathing fountain at the other end of the room.**

**I watched her hips and rear sway with every step she took, taking note that her legs had a small barely noticeable gap between which a small bit of pink flesh extended from. She reached over to the wall and turned one of the small brass knobs sticking from it, the array of faucet heads began to spray multicolored water down into an already full bubbling tub. Steam rose from it as Luna stepped a foot into it testing the temperature. I watched silently as the water slipped over her naked body, my heart beating so fast that it seemed to be ready to burst forth from my chest and dance around on the floor.**

"**So do you always take baths with your clothes on Draco Malfoy?" she said while splashing some of the bubbles over her breasts making them glisten in the moonlight, and making my pants a fair bit tighter.**

**I walked slowly towards her, no longer thinking about how this was some kind of trick, no longer caring that everyone said that she was insane, or that she could just be trying to make a fool out of me. All I could see, all I could think about, and all I wanted, was now waiting for me in a steaming bath.**

**A beautiful nymph basking in a shining lake.**

**I started to undo my shirt, but settled for quickly slipping it off my head. My pants fell to the floor; she had her eyes fixed on me all the while, and she seemed to hold back a shuddering breath as my by now throbbing erect member stood out before me.**

**Soon I let myself be folded under the water of the bath, it wasn't completely hot yet, but rather pleasantly warm. I turned with just enough time to see her as she closed the gap between us and our lips met for the first time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself close to me so that the tips of her nipples dragged across my bare chest. Instantly I lost myself in the taste of her kiss, pulled by my own desires to wrap myself to her. I forced my tongue hotly between her lips and found hers, to which I started to twist mine around like a pair of fighting snakes. As my tongue explored her mouth hers did the same to mine, and our hands groped at every inch of the others skin.**

**Luna seemed to move me towards the side, pushing me through the water as our faces tried to melt into one another. I sat at the shelf near the edge of the fountain, and looked on as Luna broke from our kiss and lifted on of her legs from the water in attempt to straddle me. Before she could, I lifted my arm out of the water and took it underneath her leg, lifting her up and sitting her on the very edge of the bath. I leaned her back so fast that her hair splayed out in all directions on the cold stone floor. Her chest heaved up and down with excitement, and she began to bite at her lip, her breasts rising and falling with a magical, hypnotic grace. **

**I didn't waste much time as I spread her legs out wide to either side. I licked my lips for a moment, my excitement only growing as Luna's exposed slit came into view. My heart pounded in my chest as I reached out my tongue and lowered my head spreading the delicate pink lips apart to accept it. Luna bucked, her legs spreading even wider making my tongue travel deeper into her. Her head flung back as she started to make magnificent feline like moans. Her hands reached down and started to grip hard into my hair, at the same time pushing my mouth further into her groin.**

**I swirled my tongue in lustful circles, exploring every inch of her insides that I could reach and taking in every flavor and sensation to savor it. All the while making sure to take it teasingly from her, licking up the trace of her slit very slowly, and plunging it in even deeper then before. Luna couldn't seem to catch a hold of her own breath, making her breasts dance enticingly atop her chest. I heard her make an angry growl and suddenly I was thrown back, Luna atop me once again, her lips pressed so hard into mine that it hurt, and I liked it.**

**She wrapped her legs around me and motioned herself without looking onto my stiff manhood. I felt her push herself around me and tighten just as I gasped into her mouth. I held her up for a moment raising her from me, wantonly missing the feeling, but soon after plunging my throbbing member deeper into her. We both backed away from our kiss and let out a blissful moan. Luna took her hands around to my back and raked her claw like fingernails down my spine, leaving red scratch marks on the length of my skin. I began to bounce her up and down, impaling her onto me and making her cry out softly. I felt myself start to vibrate madly with every thrust I made into her. Her legs shook against me as she motioned herself to accept more, pushing her hips in slow circles. Her hair brushed softly against my face and down my chest as I moved to kiss her again. I felt myself begin to climax after a few moments, But I pulled out while kissing her, trying to take my time as I stood her up In the water. I took her by the hand and motioned for her to turn around. Luna took the hint and placed her hands down on the stone rim of the fountain, bending over and playfully sticking her rear towards me and parting her legs ever so slightly, grabbing my attention to the space between her legs again. I reached down with my hand and quickly reached an extended finger deep into her, making her fingers try and grip on the stone floor. She breathed in heavy while I took myself in my other hand, stroking myself once or twice to make sure that I was erect again before guiding it towards her slowly. The head of my member poked just between her pursed clit lips and again her breath began to go ragged. I slid my length into her as far as I could manage, closing my eyes when I felt her insides clamp onto me. I placed my hands to either side of her hips and started to motion myself back and forth in rhythm with Luna's noises. Luna moved her hips against mine in perfect tune. I can feel it, I'm starting to vibrate again and Luna is getting even tighter then she had been not a moment before. My mind starts to blur as I feel it jump up my spine, Luna's skin is heating up, making her milky skin turn a bright shade of pink. Her body tenses, and her head kicks back as she lets out one final climaxing moan. Her insides clamp hard onto me just as I make another push into her scrapping her warm, wet, walls across my pulsating rod. I grit my teeth and pull myself from her just in time to erupt out onto the back of her legs. We stand there for a moment or two, catching our breath. Luna had slumped her head down onto the floor, her face buried in her hair and her shoulders rising up and down with each harsh breath she took. I looked towards the ceiling, and then tried to say something, anything to her, but instead could only bite at my lip. Luna stood up suddenly and then sat back on the stone edge, just looking at me, a small smile curving around her lips.**

"**I-I…" I began, but again she raised her hand to my lips and made the same "ssshhhh-ing" noise. She moved her face close to mine and gave me the smallest, gentlest kiss that we had shared all night.**

**She got out of the tub and walked towards her clothes, picked up her wand and waved it over her body.**

"**_Scourgify_****" and the evidence of our relations vanished from her body.**

"**T-that's it? You're just leaving?" I said suddenly rather flustered, jumping from the water and gathering up my clothes as well. **

**Luna smiled and turned to face me again, she kissed me one more time as she slipped her shirt back on over her shoulders and started to button it. She inched her face towards my ear and simply whispered "Wear it every day and they won't be able to find you."**

**With that she smiled and walked out the door after tapping her wand to it. I stood there for a long time staring at the place where her golden hair had just vanished through, my mouth agape and my clothes held loosely in my hands.**

**The next day, everyone seemed to think I was rather distant, and I happened to catch Luna's eye sometime between classes. She smiled at me and gave a small wave in my direction.**

"**Was' al at abou'?" Crabbe asked from behind me with a pumpkin patty jammed halfway into his mouth.**

**My hand traveled down into my pocket for a moment where I started to fondle with the cap and string that Luna had placed with the note last night.**

"**How am I supposed to know Moron? Do I look like I know how a Bloody Nutter like her thinks?" I spat making sure to twist my face into as much of a snarl as possible to add to the effect, and pushing as hard as I could past the first Gryffindor first year that I could find…**

**(For some reason…this just makes me smile…I now it's not all that accurate and all…but what do you think? Something tells me that you would have rather read a story where Luna and Malfoy fall in love and get married, have kids, all that kind of Romantic stuff that writing lemons simply has no time for. **

**So that's it, that's my attempt at writing a Malfoy Fanfic…I hope you like it.)**


End file.
